


失明

by a6anet (shunzi66)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/a6anet
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	失明

2.红月亮

大块、纷乱、驳杂的阴影出现在昏黄的天空边际，铁灰色的云层像是被点燃一样抖动着，尘埃和颗粒战栗着从上方降落，坠入被业火烧过的人间。那些白色柱状的光束义无反顾地投向遍布着沟壑的大地，却只能映出更深的伤痕。蛰伏多年的野兽终于张开了嘴，从它的喉咙深处长出了巨大的花朵，这野蛮又剧烈的香气让人闻了心醉。  
回忆杀结束了，殊死的拼杀也结束了，有一方倒下，另一方站立着。摇摇欲坠的巨石终于从峭壁上滚下来，在他身边掀起一团尘雾，然而他还是一动不动，不去闪避。  
这是美梦即将开始的前夜，人们不需要再感到恐惧了。  
带土随手捡起一块落在脚边的碎石，在手心里掂量了几下，向着远方扔了出去。他没有命中目标。  
手气不好。  
他装作不在意地吹了声口哨，又捡起了第二块石头。这一回带土特意往前走了一段路，拉近了距离之后视野清晰不少，四下突然扬起大风，但是他全不在意，只是举起右手前后摆动几个来回，然后投掷——  
还是没中。  
带土叹了口气，他的脚下没有石子了。他只好选择继续往前，跳过那些丑陋的裂缝——他故意装作笨拙的样子，似乎险些摔倒，实际上动作相当灵巧。他来到了战场的另一侧，有血迹的这一侧。带土停下来的时候，手上握着一颗灰白色的小石子，这时他的目标就在他的脚下了，绝无任何脱靶的可能性。  
卡卡西完全静止地躺在地上，像是真的死了。  
真是个懒惰的家伙啊，这种偷懒的姿势。带土蹲下身，他留意到卡卡西的手套：制服的黑色袖口在战斗中严重破碎，可是那只手套却完好无损，他的手腕上有些擦伤，白的皮肤上划出几条浅的红色，形状很奇特，像个手环。  
带土怔怔地看了一会儿，终于决定不再忍耐，他几乎就要伸出手。  
你打算揭我的面罩？  
确实如此。  
卡卡西费力地转过头来，他所剩无几的精力不足以让他坐起来，只能半躺半靠着背后的石壁，用手掌撑住地面让自己不至于歪倒。  
可是会吓到你的哦。  
你还在怕我吗？带土看着卡卡西流着血的双眼，这家伙极少像现在这样，同时睁着两只眼睛。从他不同颜色的瞳孔里，淌出了同样红色的液体，血痕一直蜿蜒至脸颊上方，濡湿面罩的边沿。  
没有之前那么怕了。  
为什么怕我？  
你的样子看起来……很惨。这句话说完，卡卡西突然咳了起来，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，却只能发出虚脱的气音。  
带土没有说话，沉默地等着他恢复平静。  
半张旧的脸，还有半张残损的脸，拼在一起的表情狰狞无比，简直就是恶魔一样。他无所谓地咧了咧嘴，那是一个完全不能称之为笑容的表情。带土又再一次扯了扯嘴角，通过卡卡西的眼睛他看到自己扭曲的脸庞，这机会实在千载难逢。  
你的眼睛已经看不清楚了。  
所以以后要你自己去看了。卡卡西有气无力地笑了一声，别老是蹭我的。  
所以说、到此为止了么？  
我已经不能看了。  
带土哼了一声，露出了一种奇怪的惋惜的表情。  
出乎意料地，卡卡西缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，又有一些淡红色的液体从他的眼眶底部渗出来。他动了动嘴巴，用唇语说了几个字。  
带土有点错愕，他没能迅速反应过来。  
天边的阴影在不断扩大、膨胀，已经占据了西北方的一大块天空，带土回头看着那些凝重的光斑说，月亮快出来了。  
卡卡西闭着眼睛，像是没听见。  
等那些阴影全部消失之后，就会出现能碾碎一切的巨大月亮，有着梦一样的绮丽光辉，它把土地重新照亮，那景色会很美。  
卡卡西突然问他，那是什么样的光？  
红色的。  
这样子啊。  
带土问他，你不再睁开眼了么？你难道不想知道新世界是怎么开始的吗？  
我啊，已经看够了红的世界。卡卡西皱着眉毛，他脸上一条凝固的血痕被冲淡了。  
你在哭什么？  
……该问你，流泪的是你的眼睛。  
带土迟疑片刻，最终没有反驳。他想了想说，我也不知道。  
——人们要怎么杀死自己曾经爱过的人？  
卡卡西又一次剧烈地咳起来，他那湿漉漉的面罩实在不利于呼吸。  
用不着继续痛苦地忍耐了，你很快就会死了。  
我知道，我有经验。  
带土忽然没来由地感到紧张，他说，死去活来的感觉太糟糕了，我可不喜欢死第二次。他停顿了一瞬，又继续道，不过很快就再也不会有任何痛苦了，会有一个全新的世界——好世界。  
卡卡西喘着气，低声道，可是没有痛苦的话，也就没有自由了。  
没有人需要自由。  
也包括你吗？  
包括我。带土用力地开口道，每个人都会被锁链好好地看管，不再因为互相碰触而受伤。  
是吗？……那我想看看这个呢。  
带土难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，旋即明白过来。他恶狠狠地点点头说，我会让你如愿以偿的。

3.爱与和平与光明的国度

鲜红的月亮挂在山岗上，把苍茫的夜空映成诡异的紫色。宇智波斑站在一块巨石上，亲眼见证自己的梦想正在慢慢实现。远处出现了一个小黑点，慢慢扩大，然后他看清楚来人是他的小朋友，宇智波带土。  
等到带土走得更近一些，斑看清楚他脖子上的东西，脸上露出颇为赞赏的神情。  
很好，你还是拿回来了属于你自己的东西。  
带土没停下脚步，径自跳上了附近的另一块形状古怪的石头。他抬起头，望着即将融化的月色，带着一丝不易察觉的倦意开口说道，早就不是我的了。  
斑感到很好笑，问他，那算是谁的？  
我们的。  
斑琢磨着这个词语，他的小朋友看起来有点不对劲。你杀了他？  
是的。  
你现在算是放弃他了？  
……我谁也不爱，没有放弃这种说法。带土摸了摸自己的脖子，他把领口开得很大，被风吹着的感觉冰凉。刚戴上的项链用细绳穿着，软软地搭在他的锁骨末端，那上面还有一些粘稠的液体，沿着他的胸膛流向更深处。带土没想到会这么烫，那些新鲜血液像是要熔化掉他的皮肤和骨头。他低下头，看着自己的胸口，想象着那里会出现一个黑洞，他等了一会儿，什么也没有。  
斑盯着他的眼睛说，你还在期待什么？  
我觉得他看到了比我更多的事情。不知道，也可能是我的眼睛坏了。  
那你还能看到那里的野兽吗？  
带土仰起脸，他看到了传说中古老的兽咬住了硕大的月亮，鲜红的光像是血液一样在灰黑色天幕上四溅，一切星体都被遮挡住了，无边无际的黑暗盘踞在上方，像是亘古以来从未离开，大地上充斥着死亡的噪音。他睁着自己的眼睛，尽情地看。  
稍过片刻黑暗即会消逝。  
而他就站在原地，等待着来自美好国度的光。

1.美丽新世界

这一天到来的时候带土还是如约迟到了。  
他在路上绊倒了陷阱，头朝下栽在了卡卡西的面前。老师和琳在后面看着他，带土一边应付着卡卡西的教训一边拍打着自己袖子上面的灰土站起来，他觉得有点儿丢脸，还有点儿莫名其妙的沾沾自喜。  
——毕竟今天是个重要的日子。  
带土摸了摸自己的耳朵，像是没听懂卡卡西刚刚说的话。  
琳极好心地为他解释，说这是卡卡西晋升上忍的大日子。  
大日子。  
带土小声咕哝着重复了几个字。他的手里面确实有样东西，但是他还没有考虑好要不要送出去。  
老师和琳都笑着看他，他往后退了几步，觉得自己很可笑，又装模作样地挺直腰板。  
卡卡西理直气壮地伸手问他要礼物，脸色还是很臭。（虽然隔着面罩，但是他的死鱼眼出卖了他。）  
带土把手里的东西往对方那边塞过去，气呼呼地说，给你！  
这就是你的诚意吗？卡卡西瞪着他，眼睛难得睁大了一些。  
那你的诚意呢？就是戴着面罩和我说话吗？带土更大声地吼过去，难得的噎住了卡卡西。  
琳站在一旁，想要解围又不知道说些什么。而他们的水门老师则完全无动于衷，笑嘻嘻地围观他们的争执。  
你凭什么让我揭面罩？  
这是同伴之间最基本的信任，不是吗？  
卡卡西不说话了。  
带土不发一语，他强忍住不笑。在这场拼谁的脸更臭的比赛里，他连一丁点儿也不会输。  
下不为例。卡卡西翻了个白眼，然后举起了自己的手。  
带土几乎按捺不住自己的激动，他瞧见卡卡西摸索到自己的脑袋后面，很努力地在解开一个似乎绑得很紧的结，样子有点呆。他冲了过去。  
你干什么？  
跑吧！  
带土抓住了那只空着的手——卡卡西的另一只手里还握着他刚收到的一块石头——他们飞奔了起来。

（完）


End file.
